The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. In addition to often being highly destructive, plant diseases can be difficult to control and may develop resistance to commercial fungicides. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new fungicidal compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action. Besides introduction of new fungicides, combinations of fungicides are often used to facilitate disease control, to broaden spectrum of control and to retard resistance development. Furthermore, certain rare combinations of fungicides demonstrate a greater-than-additive (i.e. synergistic) effect to provide commercially important levels of plant disease control. The advantages of particular fungicide combinations are recognized in the art to vary, depending on such factors as the particular plant species and plant disease to be treated, and whether the plants are treated before or after infection with the fungal plant pathogen. Accordingly new advantageous combinations are needed to provide a variety of options to best satisfy particular plant disease control needs. Such combinations have now been discovered. U.S. Patent Publication US 2011/0319430 A1 discloses certain fungicidal pyrazoles, but does not disclose the fungicidal mixtures of the present invention.